Ein Sommer in Italien
by Houseofterror
Summary: Lily und ihre Freundinnen machen eine kleine Reise nach Italien. Dumm nur, dass auch James, Sirius und Remus mitkommen. Bevor steht ihnen eine stressige Zeit, aber vielleicht auch Zeit für Veränderungen…
1. Verrückte Welt

Disclaimer: Die Figuren der Geschichte gehören mir nicht. Sie sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Einzig allein Penny und Emma und irgendwelche unwichtige Nebenrollen sind mein Besitz.

Summary: Lily und ihre Freundinnen machen eine kleine Reise nach Italien. Dumm nur, dass auch James, Sirius und Remus mitkommen. Bevor steht ihnen eine stressige Zeit, aber vielleicht auch Zeit für Veränderungen…

So liebe Leute,

mit dieser kleinen Geschichte über unser Lieblings-Traumpaar melde ich mich nach etwas längerer Zeit wieder zurück. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen wird. Ich nehme mir vor, so schnell wie möglich zu posten. Ein kleines Review würde mich beim Schreiben anspornen…

**Ein Sommer in Italien**

**Kapitel 1: Verrückte Welt**

Lily Evans lag auf ihrem Bett und schaute gelangweilt an die Decke. Sie hatte sich die Zeit bis zu ihrer Aurorenausbildung wirklich spannender vorgestellt. Sie hatte von Partys geträumt, von Ausflügen und von einer Menge Action, jetzt wo die Schule endgültig vorbei war. Nicht mal mehr streiten konnte sich die 17-Jährige, denn ihre zickige Schwester Petunia wohnte nun bei ihrem Verlobten.

Sie strich sich eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte. Mit wem sollte sie sich denn jetzt streiten? Nicht, dass sie süchtig danach wäre, aber sie war es gewohnt. Auf Anhieb fiel ihr da schon eine Person ein, doch könnte Lily wählen zwischen dem Wiedersehen mit diesem gewissen Jemand oder den ganzen Sommer lang kein Eis, sie hätte sich für letzteres entschieden.

Bald sollte sie eines Besseren belehrt werden…

James Potter spielte in seinem Garten mit einem kleinen Schnatz rum. Auch er war gelangweilt. _Ohne Evans macht das Angeben keinen Spaß_, dachte er. Nicht mal Sport war möglich: Es war einfach zu warm um Quidditch zu spielen und sein bester Freund Sirius Black, der auch bei ihm lebte, war einfach zu faul, um einen besseren Vorschlag zu machen.

Auch Remus Lupin, der sich ebenfalls im Haus der Potters befand, fiel keine richtige Beschäftigung ein. Er hatte bereits die halbe Bibliothek der Potters gelesen und der letzte Schultag war gerade erst mal zwei Wochen her. (A/N: Die Bibliothek ist nicht allzu riesig)

Sie drohten, in Langeweile zu ersticken…

Lily ging nach unten in die Küche und holte sich ein Wasser. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Kurz nach zwei nachmittags, sah sie auf dem Zeitanzeiger. Sie dachte über ihr Leben nach und dass sich wahrscheinlich alle anderen Menschen auf der Erde, auch dieser blöde Weiberheld Potter, außer sie in diesem Moment amüsieren würden. Lily schnaubte. _Potter!_ Allein, wenn er sie fünfzig Meter gegen den Wind sah, würde er nach einem Date fragen, dabei hatte sie ihm so oft klar gemacht, dass sie kein Interesse daran hatte. _Mit seinen verstrubbelten Haaren und seiner Frechheit denkt er wohl, er ist der Größte und sein Freund Black ist noch schlimmer!_

Dann wurden ihre Gedanken über Jungs plötzlich unterbrochen. Das Telefon klingelte. Lily lief so schnell sie konnte ins Wohnzimmer und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Hallo?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Lil?", fragte eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Penelope, kurz Penny, Lilys beste Freundin aus Hogwarts.

„Penny! Schön, dass du anrufst. Ja, ich bin's, deine Lily!"

„Schön mal wieder von dir zu hören. Hör zu, kannst du vorbeischauen? Ich hab Emma auch schon angerufen und sie kommt gleich. Ich will was mit euch besprechen!", erzählte Penny.

„Ja klar, mach ich! Oh Mann, danke für den Anruf, ich gehe nämlich fast hier ein."

„Okay, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Em steht vor der Tür. Bis gleich!"

„Bis gleich", sagte Lily und legte auf. Sie zog sich Schuhe an und lief aus dem Haus.

James beendete seine Spielereien und ging zu seinen besten Freunden, der eine in ein Buch vertieft, der andere in der Sonne liegend. James baute sich vor Sirius auf.

„Hey, du stehst gerade ziemlich ungünstig, Prongs", maulte er.

„Jungs, hört mir mal zu! Das kann doch nicht alles sein! Ich meine, der Sommer hat gerade angefangen und wir sitzen hier gelangweilt rum. Ist es das, was wir wollen?", sagte James.

„Nicht wirklich, aber da kann man nichts gegen machen", meinte Sirius und stellte seine Liege etwas weiter in die Sonne.

„Ja James, was können wir groß machen?", unterstrich Remus.

„Mann, wir sind Marauder, okay Peter ist bei seiner Großmutter, aber darauf kommt es ja nicht an. Uns muss doch was einfallen! Was ist es denn, wenn einem Marauder langweilig wird?", wollte James wissen.

„Ich versteh dich schon Prongs, aber wen willst du ärgern? McGonagall müssen wir im Urlaub mal verschonen und ich bin froh, dass ich das ganze Slytherinpack nicht mehr sehen muss!", sprach Sirius.

„Penny Crick wohnt hier in der Nähe", schlug James vor.

„Penny Crick aus Gryffindor", sagte Remus.

„Oh wow, super, leider gibt's da nur ein Problem: Penny ist mit dem Mädchen befreundet, dass uns nicht ausstehen kann und wird den Sommer wohl mit ihr verbringen. Vergiss es, Prongs! Die kannst du abhaken!", entgegnete ihm Sirius.

„Dann schlag was Besseres vor!", konterte James.

„Okay: Du gehst mir jetzt mal aus der Sonne und ich werde mir was einfallen lassen", schlug Sirius vor.

James verließ daraufhin den Garten und verließ das ganze Grundstück. Er ging in Gedanken den Weg entlang und merkte gar nicht, dass ein laufendes Mädchen auf ihn zukam. Auch sie bemerkte den Fußgänger zu spät und beide stießen richtig schön zusammen.

Das Mädchen landete auf dem Jungen. Dieser drehte den Kopf zu ihr und erkannte erst, wer ihn da umgerannt hatte.

„Tja Evans, du haust mich immer noch um!", sagte James und Lily sprang schnell nach oben, als sie in die Augen des Jungen sah.

„Oh Mann, Potter, pass doch auf, wo du langgehst!", meckerte sie.

Auch James richtete sich wieder auf. Er sah Lily träumerisch an.

„Was? Bin ich zur Statue geworden, oder was?", regte sich Lily weiter auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte James.

„Muss ja", zickte die Rothaarige.

„Also. Sehen wir uns diesen Sommer noch?", fragte James.

„Hoffentlich nicht! Eher kauf' ich mir n' Elefanten!"

Dann rannte Lily weiter.

Sie lief und lief, bis sie am Haus von Penny ankam. Dann hämmerte sie gegen die Tür. Penelope, ein großes Mädchen mit braunen Locken, öffnete überrascht.

„Äh Lily, die Tür soll auch noch bis nächsten Sommer halten."

„Sorry. Oh Mann, dieser Potter!", schimpfte Lily.

„Oh, hi Lil", sagte Emma. Sie hatte wie Penny braunes Haar, nur war ihres glatt und hing zu den Schultern runter.

„Hi Em."

„Nun komm erst einmal rein und dann erzählst du uns die ganze Geschichte. Momentan verstehe ich nämlich nur Bahnhof", sprach Penny.

Lily betrat das Haus und ging mit den anderen beiden Mädchen in den Garten. Sie setzten sich auf eine Hollywoodschaukel. Penelope stellte etwas Musik von Edith Piaf an.

„Und nun will ich alles wissen!", fing sie an.

„Ja und bitte alle Details", fügte Em hinzu.

„In Ordnung. Also im Urschleim müssen wir ja nicht anfangen…Potter und ich, das ist ja Explosionsgefahr, aber ihr wisst das ja."

„Und wie. Ihr habt bestimmt dreiviertel der ganzen Ruhestörungen im Gemeinschaftsraum verursacht", murmelte Emma.

„Na ja und ich war ziemlich froh, dass ich diesen Idioten nie wieder sehen muss."

„Und wie", kommentierte Penny.

„Also was ich sagen wollte ist, dass ich ihn gesehen habe, als ich gerade den Weg zu dir gelaufen bin, Penny."

„Ja und?", fragten die anderen Beiden gleichzeitig.

„Ja schön wär's wenn's nur das gewesen wäre, aber unser kleiner Angeber hat wohl keine Augen und da sind wir zusammengestoßen. Und wenn's auch nur das gewesen wäre! Er hat gleich einen dummen Spruch abgelassen: ‚ Tja Evans, du haust mich immer noch um'. Ich meine, das ist in so einer Situation einfach nicht angebracht! Versteht ihr mich?"

„Na ja Lil, du kennst ihn doch. Er ist halt so. Was mich wundert ist, dass du dich darüber immer noch so aufregen kannst", antwortete Penny.

„Ja und er hat dich nicht um ein Date gebeten, oder?", fragte Em.

„Na ja, eigentlich nicht direkt. Er hat gefragt, ob wir uns diesen Sommer noch sehen."

„Ach Lily, sieh das doch nicht alles so schwarz! Vielleicht wollte er wirklich nett sein. Ich meine, er hat wirklich diese Seite, von der du glaubst, dass sie bei ihm nicht existiert", wertete Emma aus.

„Ja klar, Em. Nach einem gemeinsamen Projekt in Zauberkunst kannst du das auch wissen! Und mit dir will er auch nicht…na du weißt schon! Du hast ja deinen Beschützerfreund!", konterte Lily.

„Wo ist Adam eigentlich gerade?", fragte Penny.

„Bei seinen Verwandten in Kansas. Seine Tante heiratet morgen und dann bleiben sie noch etwa drei Wochen da", erzählte Emma.

„Ihr vermisst euch bestimmt sehr", meinte Lily.

„Oh ja, aber in nicht allzu ferner Zeit sehe ich ihn dann wieder und das Wiedersehen wird umso freudiger wie der Abschied", träumte Emma.

Penelope beobachtete ihre besten Freundinnen genau. Sie wusste, dass beide nicht gerade zufrieden waren, aber sie merkte in deren Verhalten, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, diese Stimmung zu ändern.

„Wisst ihr, England macht einen doch irgendwie traurig oder wütend, nicht?", begann sie.

„Ja schon, aber worauf willst du denn nun hinaus?", fragte Lily.

„Ach ich denke gerade etwas nach…aber – nein, ich denke, dass das nichts für euch wäre!", versuchte Penny ihre Freundinnen zu locken. Das war einer ihrer uralten Tricks.

„Nun sag schon!", befahl Lily.

„Mein ihr wirklich?", witzelte Penny.

Das gab Rache! Lily und Emma packten ihre Freundin an den Armen und Füßen und trugen sie durch den Garten. Sie stoppten vor dem kleinen Gartenteich.

„Nun sag es oder du wirst den Rest des Nachmittages mit den Fischen verbringen!", drohte Lily lachend.

„Dem stimme ich absolut zu!", meinte Emma.

„Okay, okay, ich sag's ja schon!", kicherte Penny.

„Schwöre!", sagten Lily und Emma.

„Ich schwöre!", gackerte Penelope und hatte dann wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen.

„Also: Ich habe mir gedacht, dass, weil England uns nur in so eine miese Stimmung versetzt, wir eine kleine Fahrt unternehmen sollten."

„Eine Fahrt? Wohin denn?", fragte Lily.

„Ja, etwa nach Wales?", interessierte sich Emma.

„Nein, weiter weg! Ich dachte so an Italien…", redete Penny.

„Italien?", hakte Lily nach.

„Ja. Wozu Spanien, wenn wir auch nach Italien fahren können?", waren Penelopes Worte. „Außerdem war mein Bruder letztes Jahr dort und hat die zwei Wochen danach nur davon geschwärmt", begründete sie.

„Italien. Italien! Nicht schlecht", kommentierte Emma.

„Kann jemand etwas Italienisch?", fragte Lily skeptisch.

„Ach Lil, da kommen wir auch mit Englisch durch, mach dir mal keine Sorgen!", sagte Penny.

Auch Emma war Feuer und Flamme.

„Ja, aber wie wollen wir die Reise finanzieren? Wie wollen wir überhaupt nach Italien kommen? Wer organisiert das?", fragte Lily weiter.

„Na ja, ich dachte, wir mieten uns einen kleinen Bungalow. Das Geld dafür müssen wir uns halt da erwirtschaften. Es gibt so viele Cafés, ein kleiner Job für uns wird da ja mal drin sein! Hinfahren tun wir dann mit meinem Kleinbus!", erklärte Penny.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?", meinte Lily.

„Wieso denn nicht? Mensch Lily, sei nicht so spießig, wage dich doch einfach mal in ein Abenteuer! Du wirst merken, wie viel Spaß unorganisierte Sachen bringen. Bitte." Penny setzte ihren Hundeblick auf.

„Ja Lily, das wird absolut unvergesslich! Spaghetti, Espresso und das schöne Meer", fügte Emma hinzu.

„Ihr seid doch vollkommen verrückt!", sagte Lily.

James ging zum Haus seiner Eltern zurück. Wie oft hatte er geträumt, dort mit Lily zu leben und einfach glücklich zu sein. Ihr Kommentar nach dem Sturz hatte ihn aber wieder in die Realität katapultiert. _Wieso muss sie mich immer verletzen?_, fragte er sich. Er wusste, dass sie ihm im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mädchen, die man an einer Hand abzählen konnte, wenn fünf Mädchen sich einen Finger teilten. Doch für Lily würde er alles aufgeben! All die Affären! Er hatte seit den Ferien damit begonnen, doch es gab keine Gelegenheit, sie zu sehen. Irgendwie war er sauer auf sich selbst. Der Sturz war ja nicht mal das Schlimmste, aber wieso in Gottes Namen konnte er sich hinterher nicht zusammenreißen? Dieser Spruch kam einfach aus ihm raus, dass er zu spät bemerkte, was er eigentlich gesagt hatte. _So kann das ja nie was werden!_, zweifelte er. Immer, wenn er der Rothaarigen begegnete, brannten alle seine Sicherungen durch und er musste sie einfach auf die Palme bringen, um noch einmal dieses mystische Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen, dass sie nur hatte, wenn sie sich aufregte. _Funkeln hin oder her, um ihr Herz zu gewinnen, würde ich selbst Sirius einen Kurzhaarschnitt verpassen._(Was lebensgefährlich war!) Kurz gesagt: James war schwer in Lily verliebt. Eine Änderung seines Verhaltens musste her!

Lily schüttelte immer noch den Kopf.

„Nein Mädels, das kann doch nicht gut gehen!", argumentierte sie.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Möchtest du etwa nicht an die Adria?", widersprach Penelope.

„Doch schon, aber die Reise kann so gefährlich werden…", sagte Lily.

„Ach Lily, bitte komm mit. Sieh mal: Alleine könnten Penny und ich uns das nicht leisten, du willst an die Adria, wir könnten Städte besuchen und dann wieder faulenzen. Hört sich das nicht super an?", versuchte Emma ihre Freundin zu überreden.

„Ja und bald soll es hier eh wieder regnen. Dann könnten wir das schöne Wetter in Italien doch voll ausnutzen. Und wir würden Rom sehen! Alles was wir damals schon in Muggelkunde gelernt haben!", begeisterte sich Penny.

„Okay", sagte Lily.

„Ach Penny, ich wusste, dass Lily niemals ja sagen würde, nun müssen wir den Sommer hier verbringen und…Mo-Mo-Moment! Hast du etwa gerade zugestimmt?", fragte Emma überrascht.

„Ja, Italien erwartet uns", sagte Lily und Penny fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Ach Lil, toll, dass du doch noch mitkommst!", freute sie sich.

„Unter einer Bedingung", sagte Lily.

„Was immer du willst!", lachten die Beiden.

„Wir werden uns ewig an diesen Sommer erinnern. Er soll unvergesslich werden!"


	2. Auf nach Italien

Reviews:

An Grindeloh: Okay, hoffe es ist jetzt besser.

An Lily Evans04: Dankesön. Hier ist schon mal der weitere Verlauf.

* * *

Kapitel 2: Auf nach Italien

Am nächsten Tag gingen die drei Mädchen in die Stadt. Penelope wollte sich aus dem Reisebüro einige Kataloge holen. Lily und Emma waren mit dem Vorschlag Penelopes, einen Bungalow zu mieten, einverstanden.

Nachdem sie sich mit allerhand Katalogen eingedeckt hatten, schleppte Emma sie in einen Haufen kleiner Läden. Sie wollte sich unbedingt einen neuen Bikini kaufen.

Es sah wie folgt aus: Emma probierte einen Haufen Modelle an und Lily und Penny saßen auf dem Sofa und ruhten sich aus. Nach und nach kam Emma immer wieder aus der Kabine und nachdem Lily und Penny ihr versichert hatten, dass sie in allen Modellen super aussah, kaufte sie schließlich keinen und wartete auf das ganz besondere Stück in Italien.

Mit vollen Rucksäcken machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zu Penelopes Haus. Auf dem Weg dahin trafen sie Remus Lupin, der Lilys Meinung nach der einzige sympathische Marauder war.

„He Remus", grüßten Emma, Penny und Lily lächelnd.

„Hallo, woher kommt ihr denn so beladen?", fragte er freundlich.

„Wir waren in der Stadt", sagte Lily.

„Wieder shoppen? Muss ich mir Sorgen um eure Ersparnisse machen?", fragte er in ironischem Unterton.

„Nein, wir kommen aus dem Reisebüro. Wir planen eine kleine Reise nach Italien", erzählte Emma.

„Kommst du von James Haus?", fragte Penny.

„Ja, ich wohne zurzeit dort. Ist ganz nett, aber die Bibliothek ist echt klein."

„Typisch Remus Lupin: Auch nach der Schule ist er immer noch süchtig nach Büchern!", lachte Emma.

„Na ja, ich muss weiter, viel Spaß in Italien. Und Lily, falls wir uns die Ferien nicht mehr sehen, treffen wir uns in der Ausbildung wieder", sagte Remus.

„Du bist auch angenommen worden? Glückwunsch!", gratulierte Lily ihm.

„Danke. Na dann bis bald", waren seine Worte und er ging weiter.

„Tschüss!", riefen ihm die Mädchen zu. Remus lächelte. Es war noch zu früh, Lily zu erzählen, dass James und Sirius auch angenommen wurden.

Bei Penelope setzten sie sich auf die Terrasse und blätterten in den Katalogen rum. Es waren Last-Minute-Angebote. Nach zwei Stunden langem Blättern und keinem passenden Fund, schrie Penny auf: „LEUTE! Ich hab's!"

„Was denn? Zeig mal her!", meinte Emma.

„Hier: Pesaro. Am adriatischen Meer gelegener beliebter Urlaubsort mit Fischereihafen. Nun zu den Hotels: Bungalows Romana. In diesen attraktiven Unterkünften liegen Sie nur eine Promenade vom Meer entfernt. Die Bungalows bieten Wohnzimmer, Küche und je nach Größe mehrere Schlafzimmer und Waschräume. Sie werden einmal pro Woche von einem Zimmermädchen gesäubert. Supermarkt gleich um die Ecke, alle 7 Tage Markt mit einem großen Angebot an Textilien und anderen Waren", las Penny vor.

„Klingt sehr gut", kommentierte Emma. „Was meinst du, Lily?"

„Ja, nicht schlecht", antwortete Fräulein Evans.

„Es geht noch weiter: Eine geringe Entfernung zur nächsten Bushaltestelle, von der Sie schnell in die Nachbarorte gelangen. Klingt doch wirklich super!", erzählte Penelope.

„Sind wir uns einig?", fragte Emma.

„Moment mal, wie viel macht das denn?", fragte Lily skeptisch.

„Okay, wir sind Hauptsaison. Für den Bungalow mit drei Zimmern zahlen wir für drei Wochen etwa 2000 Euro. (A/N: Okay, den Euro gab's in der Zeit noch nicht, aber so kann man sich das besser vorstellen.)

„Das wären pro Person dann 666 Euro", sagte Em.

„Vergiss aber das Benzin und das Essen nicht und dass wir ja auch mal was unternehmen wollen!", warf Lily ein.

„Das wären dann etwa 800 Euro für jeden", meinte Penelope.

„Das können wir uns doch nie im Leben leisten!", heulte Emma.

„Hey denkt an unsere Jobs da! Wir könnten den Bungalow vorerst bezahlen und das Benzin auch", sagte Penny.

„Und die Fähre, die uns nach Frankreich schippert", fügte Lily hinzu.

„Das ist ja Peanuts", diskutierte Em.

„Soll ich diese Reise denn jetzt buchen?", fragte Penny.

„Ja bitte", sagte Lily und schaute dann auf die Uhr. „Schon sechs. Leute, ich muss dann mal nach Hause. Ruf mich morgen an, wenn du die Reise hast!"

Dann ging sie zur Tür hinaus.

----

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte es sehr früh an der Haustür der Potters. James wachte durch das schrecklich laute Gebimmel auf und stolperte gähnend zum Eingang. Er schreckte auf, als er plötzlich Penelope vor sich hatte.

„Penelope Crick? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er überrascht.

„Na ja, das ist eine lange Geschichte…"

„Sehr lange?", hakte James nach.

„Jep. Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie.

„Klar doch. Willst du auch was essen?"

„Nein danke, ich habe erst gegessen. Aber ein Kaffee wäre nett."

James und Penelope gingen auf die Terrasse. James schnippte etwas mit den Fingern und pfiff eine komische Melodie. Als sie sich an den kleinen Tisch setzten, kam auch schon der Kaffee und James' Frühstück.

„So und nun erzähl mir mal bitte, was du in aller Frühe hier tust!", fing James an.

„Okay, also: Lily, Em und ich wollen nach Italien fahren. Wir hatten uns auch alles sehr gut rausgesucht, aber das Problem ist, dass alle Bungalows mit drei Schlafzimmern ausgebucht sind."

„Und?"

„Na ja, die Frau sagte mir, dass noch ein Bungalow mit sechs Zimmern frei wäre. Zudem müssten wir nur 3300 Euro für drei Wochen zahlen."

„Aha, jetzt verstehe ich. Du willst, dass wir mit auf diese Reise kommen, nicht wahr? Deshalb bist du hier!"

„Ja, deshalb bin ich hier. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Keine schlechte Idee, Evans wird mich vielleicht auf der Hälfte des Weges killen, aber das ist es allemal wert!"

„Nenn sie doch Lily…Sagst du also ja?"

„Hey Moment mal! Ich muss noch Sirius und Remus fragen, schließlich haben die auch noch etwas zu sagen."

„Was hab ich zu sagen?", fragte Sirius, der auf die Terrasse gekommen war.

„Wollt ihr eine Reise nach Italien mitmachen?", fragte Penny.

„Klar", meinten Remus und Sirius gleichzeitig und Penny lächelte zufrieden. „Sehr gut, dann machen das etwa 700 Euro pro Person, alles eingerechnet."

Die Jungs gaben Penny das Geld und sie verließ das Haus der Potters, um die Reise zu buchen.

----

Am Nachmittag klingelte Lilys Telefon. Sie stürmte mal wieder zum Hörer.

„Lily Evans?"

„Hey Lil, ich bin's, Penny. Ich hab die Reise gebucht. Morgen geht's los!"

„Morgen schon? Das ist ja klasse! Wie viel Geld schulde ich dir?"

„550 Euro für die Unterkunft. Ich hab alles doch noch etwas billiger bekommen", sagte Penny verlegen.

„Supi, mach ich dann morgen. Den Bungalow bezahlen wir ja eh vor Ort. Dann will ich mich mal ans Packen machen. Wann treffen wir uns morgen?"

„Ja, wenn wir gegen 9 Uhr losfahren, sind wir am Abend in Frankreich. Pennen können wir ja im Kleinbus, da ist genug Platz."

„Alles klar. Dann bis morgen um neun bei dir zu Hause, bye."

„Bye, Lil."

Nach dem Telefonat holte Lily ihren Koffer vom Dachboden und begann, in ihrem Schrank nach den passenden Klamotten zu wühlen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten alle besonders früh auf, selbst die Marauder waren putzmunter, was eigentlich gegen ‚ihr' Naturgesetz ging. Am nervösesten war aber Penelope. Sie hatte Lily verheimlicht, dass die Jungs auch mit auf diese Reise kommen würden und die Rothaarige dachte immer noch, dass es nur ein Trip zu dritt sein würde. Zudem hatte sie nicht mal wirklich gelogen, sie hatte nur einige wichtige Details verschwiegen.

Die Marauder waren die Ersten, die bei Penny erschienen. Sie packten ihre Reisetaschen in den Kofferraum und setzten sich auf die Treppenstufen, die zur Haustür hoch führten.

Die nächste war Emma. Ihr hatte Penny alles erzählt und so war sie nicht überrascht, dass sie drei Jungs vor dem Haus ihrer besten Freundin sitzen sah. Auch sie hievte ihre Reisetasche in den Kofferraum und schaltete dann das Autoradio an.

Der letzte ankommende Passagier war Lily. Um fünf vor neun kam sie um die Ecke und wunderte sich gleich, dass James, Sirius und Remus sich auf der Treppe befanden.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte sie die Jungs skeptisch.

„Nun ja, wir…", wollte James beginnen, aber Penelope unterbrach ihn.

„Wir sollten erst einmal deinen Koffer in den Kofferraum packen", meinte Penny und Lily folgte ihr.

„Warum sind denn das jetzt insgesamt sechs Koffer?", fragte Lily.

„Na ja, also…", stotterte Penny.

„Nein! Das kann doch jetzt nicht wirklich dein Ernst sein! Sag, dass du mich auf die Schippe nehmen willst!", regte sich Lily auf.

„Nun ja, so schlimm sind wir auch nicht", mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Mund halten!", befahl Lily und der Schwarzhaarige gehorchte.

„Okay Lily, das alles tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber wir wollten doch wirklich und unbedingt nach Italien!", erklärte Penny.

„Ja, aber die Bungalows mit drei Schlafzimmern sind schon alle weg, dass uns nur diese Alternative übrig bleibt. Sieh es außerdem mal von der positiven Seite. Wir müssen nicht so viel bezahlen und das heißt, dass wir uns keinen Job da suchen müssen!", fuhr Emma fort.

„Und wieso habt ihr mich darüber nicht informiert?", fragte Lily verärgert.

„Na ja, wir dachten, dass du wegen den Beiden nicht mitkommen würdest", sagte Remus und zeigte auf seine besten Freunde.

„Da haben wir es dir verschwiegen", beendete Penny die Sache.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du Sirius und gerade mich nicht besonders leiden kannst, aber ich will nur einen schönen Urlaub in Italien verbringen und dass alle einfach glücklich sind. Deine Freundinnen wären bestimmt traurig, wenn du jetzt absagen würdest. Zudem müssen wir uns ja nicht auf die Nerven fallen, Lily", sprach James.

„Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich wegen einem Idioten wie dir meinen Urlaub ins Wasser fallen lassen würde! Nein, jetzt erst recht!", redete Lily.

„Aber ich will nicht, dass ihr die ganze Fahrt über streitet", maulte Emma.

„Wir werden uns schon zusammenreißen", versprach ihr James.

„Nun gut, da wir das nun geklärt haben, schlage ich vor, endlich aufzubrechen!", meinte die 18-Jährige Penny und setzte sich ans Steuer. Remus kam auf den Beifahrersitz und Emma und Lily mussten notgedrungen James und Sirius gegenüber sitzen. Penelope stellte das Radio noch etwas lauter, alle Türen wurden geschlossen und der Wagen fuhr aus der Einfahrt heraus auf die Straße.

„Auf nach Italien!", rief die Fahrerin und bog auf die Hauptstraße…

* * *

Jabadabadu, das war's für dieses Chap, aber das nächste kommt bald…

(Vorausgesetzt Ihr schreibt mir ein schönes kleines Review. Bitte, wir Autoren sind davon abhängig wie von Drogen…)


	3. Auf der Fähre

Reviews:

An LilyEvans04: Das Gesicht wäre sicher ein Foto wert gewesen.

An Bananenschnee: Hier Chapter 3, aber bevor sie nach Italia kommen, müssen sie noch en France was erleben.

An artemischel: Thank u. Hoffe mal, dass es so gut bleibt, wie du es dir wünschst.

An Pretty Lily Potter: Hast Recht. Wenn James was will, dann zieht er das durch. Vielleicht ist er auch endlich erwachsen geworden? Mal schauen, was sich draus machen lässt.

An Tina100: Versuche, so schnell ich kann. Nächstes Kapitel aber leider nicht so schnell, denn Woche ist total zugeplant.

Kapitel 3: Auf der Fähre

Die Autofahrt ging bis nach Dover. Von dort aus wollten die Freunde (mehr oder weniger) mit der Fähre nach Frankreich weiter fahren.

Der Anfang gestaltete sich noch locker, Penny wusste, wo sie hinfahren musste und James und Sirius, die vormittags unter chronischem Schlafmangel litten, hielten die Augen geschlossen und lehnten sich gegen jeweils ein Fenster. Remus las diesmal nicht in einem Buch. Er studierte die Straßenkarte und nahm diese Aufgabe furchtbar ernst. Er mäkelte an Penny rum, als ob sie verheiratet wären. Lily und Emma störte das nur wenig, denn sie hatten es sich bereits gemütlich gemacht und stellten sich den Urlaub bildlich vor. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwamm aber die Welt um sie herum und auch sie dösten für ein paar Minuten ein. Es waren aber wirklich nur ein paar Minuten, denn Penelope schrie auf einmal:

„Mann, Remus, jetzt gib mir die verdammte Karte! Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung von so was und von Autos erst recht nicht!"

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Remus und drehte sich entnervt nach hinten.

Der Rest der Truppe war aufgewacht und ärgerte sich über die Ruhestörung. Nur Sirius war nicht unter den Meckerern.

„Sind wir schon da?", fragte er neugierig.

„Nein!", kam es von den anderen ärgerlich zurück.

„Und wieso macht ihr hier so einen Lärm?", fragte er.

„Weil Remus keine Karten lesen kann!", schimpfte Penny. „Und weil ich heute schon an der Millionsten roten Ampel stehe!"

„Wo sind wir denn gerade?", fragte Lily.

„Jetzt sind wir in Dover. Aber auch nur, weil ich Remus nicht mehr zugehört habe. Wegen ihm musste ich ein paar Ausfahrten von der Autobahn zurück fahren. So, wir müssen zur Fähre", meinte Penny.

„Ich hab Hunger", sagte Lily.

„Auf der Fähre", grummelte Penelope, die mit den Nerven schon sehr fertig war.

„Ist es noch weit?", fragte James.

„Nein", sagte Penelope in ihrem unfreundlichsten Ton und alle anderen schreckten zurück.

Auf der Strecke zum Fährhafen sprach keiner ein Wort mehr, denn sie alle wollten ja nicht, dass Penelope noch explodierte.

Die Fähre legte pünktlich um 13 Uhr ab. Alle stiegen erst einmal aus dem Bus. Penelope ging zur rechten Seite und schaute sich das Wasser und die schönen Wellen an.

„Ganz schön windig, nicht?", fragte sie.

„Damit müssen wir jetzt klarkommen", entgegnete ihr Remus und ging auf sie zu. Lily fragte sich, warum er noch so normal mit ihr reden konnte.

„Remus, sag einfach nichts", meinte Penny und der Marauder gehorchte.

„Lily, hattest du nicht Hunger?", fragte Emma ihre Freundin.

„Ja, sicher. Kommst du mit etwas essen?", fragte Lily zurück.

„Oh leider nicht, Lil. Ich würde gerne, aber ich will erst heute Abend in Frankreich essen. Ich muss unbedingt diese schönen Desserts, besonders den französischen Kuchen probieren. Da brauche ich Platz in meinem Bauch!", argumentierte Em.

„Ich komme mit!", rief Sirius.

„Du?", fragte Lily genervt zurück.

„Ja ich, oder sehe ich aus wie der komische Kerl, der neben mir steht?", witzelte er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf James.

„Hey!", meinte dieser.

„_Ihr_ wollt mit _mir_ essen gehen?", fragte Lily erneut.

„Ja sicher, oder willst du verhungern?", ärgerte Sirius Lily.

„Nein. Folgt mir", sagte Lily.

Auf dem Weg zum Restaurant, wenn man es als solches bezeichnen durfte, machte sich Lily Gedanken über James. Keinen blöden Spruch, der sie betraf, kein idiotisches Verhalten. Nur Sirius war in seiner Rolle, es kam ihr vor, als hätte sich der große Brillenträger verändert…

Doch sie verdrängte den Gedanken gleich wieder: _Potter und verändern? Eher treffe ich einen Marsmenschen!_

„Hey Evans, nicht träumen, sonst läufst du noch gegen die Wand!", unterbrach Sirius Lilys Hirngespinste.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!", antwortete sie und betrat die Halle. Geradeaus war das Restaurant, doch Lily ging nach links zu einem kleinen weinenden Jungen, der auf dem Boden saß. Lily setzte sich zu ihm hin. James und Sirius betrachteten das Szenario von weitem.

„Hey mein Kleiner, warum weinst du denn?", fragte Lily ihn.

„Meine Mami, ich habe meine Mami verloren!", heulte der Junge.

„Aha, wie heißt du denn?"

„Billy."

„Also Billy, wollen wir nicht erst einmal die Tränen trocknen?", fragte Lily einfühlsam.

„Ja. Wie heißt du?", wollte Billy wissen.

„Ich bin Lily."

„Und weißt du, wo meine Mami ist?"

„Nun ja, wie wäre es, wenn wir sie suchen? Die Fähre ist ja auf dem Wasser, sie kann schlecht weg von hier sein. Und wenn, dann müsste sie ganz schön schwimmen und dazu hat sie wohl genauso wenig Lust wie ich", sagte Lily und lächelte.

Auch Billy begann zu grinsen. Er würde seine Mutter wieder sehen und Lily würde ihm den Weg zeigen.

„Sie wäre eine gute Mutter", sagte James zu Sirius.

„Was?", fragte der entgeistert. Er hatte wohl eher auf die schöne Frau auf der anderen Seite der kleinen Halle geachtet.

„Na Lily. Hast du nicht das Funkeln in ihren Augen gesehen? Und dann hat sie dem kleinen Jungen Hoffnung gegeben. Sie kannte das Kind nicht und es war so, als würde sie ihm Liebe geben so wie ihrem eigenen."

„Das sie nicht hat. Mann Prongs, du bildest dir in letzter Zeit vielleicht komische Sachen ein. Ich meine, das Funkeln in ihren Augen hast du schon immer gesehen, aber dass du jetzt schon von ihren Kindern sprichst, die noch nicht einmal geboren sind, das ist mir unheimlich. Ihr seid ja noch nicht einmal zusammen und du planst schon die Familie!"

„Tja, darauf kann ich wohl lange warten. Eher heiratet sie wohl einen Slytherin als mich. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach aufgeben…"

„Nein, hast du nie gehört, dass die Hoffnung zuletzt stirbt?"

„Die Hoffnung, genug zu essen zu bekommen, oder was? Und seit wann so philosophisch, Mr. Black?" Lily war zu ihnen gekommen.

„Tja in mir steckt eben doch noch ein kleiner Sokrates oder Aristoteles", meinte Sirius zurück.

„Träum weiter. Ihr solltet schon einmal vorgehen, ich werde mit Billy seine Mutter suchen."

„Okay, wir sind dann im Restaurant ‚Neptun'", sagte James.

„Schon klar, Potter", sprach Lily zurück und drehte sich dann um. Sie verließ mit Billy die Halle.

Sirius und James saßen nach kurzer Zeit in dem Restaurant. Sirius lenkte das Thema Quidditch auf das Thema Frauen:

„Ja schon, aber was das absolute Superspiel ausmacht, sind die jubelnden Mengen. Die berühmten Spieler der Nationalmannschaft können sich wohl gar nicht vor diesen ganzen attraktiven Fans retten."

„Aber eigentlich geht es ihnen doch um das Spiel an sich. Sie lieben die Action und die Schnelligkeit", sagte James.

„Ja schon, aber du kannst nicht leugnen, dass es auch um die Fans geht, besonders um die weiblichen."

James fing auf einmal sehr laut an zu lachen. Zum Glück waren die meisten Gäste nicht in ihrer Nähe, doch ein paar Köpfe drehten sich schon um.

„Was?", fragte Sirius leicht beleidigt. Er wollte sich nicht zur Witzfigur machen lassen.

„Na ja, du wärst dann der Spieler, der keinem Groupie widerstehen könnte", entgegnete James.

„Tja, ich kann ja auch nichts für mein gutes Aussehen! Dass darauf die Mädels stehen, das ist ja nicht meine Schuld."

„Ach komm, Padfoot, du hast mit über der Hälfte der weiblichen Schülerinnen Hogwarts, Slytherins ausgenommen, ein Date gehabt. Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du dazu gezwungen wurdest!"

„Warum hast du aufgehört?"

„Mit den Verabredungen?"

Sirius nickte.

„Weil ich keinen Sinn mehr darin gefunden habe, nur einmal mit den Mädchen auszugehen und sie danach nicht mehr zu beachten. Eine Person hat mich gelehrt, dass es nicht so geht und dass mein bisheriges Verhalten falsch war. Es war eine Person, die an die wahre Liebe glaubt."

„Eine Person, die mit uns auf dieser Reise ist und gerade den kleinen Billy zu seiner Mutter bringt!", meinte Sirius. „Und eine Person, die gerade das Restaurant betritt."

Lily kam an den Tisch der Jungs.

„Schluss mit lästern!", war ihr Kommentar, als sie sich setzte.

„Wir haben dich nur in höchsten Tönen gelobt, nicht wahr Prongs?", sagte Sirius zu seinem besten Freund, doch der zuckte nicht mal.

„Jetzt hat es ihm auch noch die Sprache verschlagen!", fügte Padfoot hinzu.

„Ist der Junge jetzt bei seiner Mutter?", fragte James.

„Hallelujah, er kann wieder reden!", kommentierte Sirius und bekam von seinem besten Freund dafür einen Tritt auf den Fuß. Sirius formte das Wort ‚Aua' mit seinem Mund.

„Nun ja, wo sollte Billy sonst sein? Er wird jawohl schlecht über Bord gesprungen sein, oder traust du mir so etwas zu?", giftete Lily.

„Also ist der Kleine bei seiner Mutter! Gut, Thema abgehakt. Drei Kreuze bitte!"

James hätte Sirius am liebsten aus dem Restaurant geschmissen. Wie konnte dieser in Lilys Anwesenheit nur so viel Blödsinn erzählen, zum Beispiel den letzten Satz mit den Kreuzen? So konnte sich die liebenswerte Rothaarige neben ihm nie mit den Maraudern anfreunden. James wollte ihr zeigen, dass die Jungs auch mal vernünftig sein können, aber Sirius verdarb das gerade alles und beförderte die Idee in die Hölle.

„Also, habt ihr schon bestellt?", fragte Lily. Ihre erste normale Frage zu den Jungs und das seit Jahren!

„Ja, dein Essen wird auch schon vorbereitet", antwortete James höflich.

„Was? Ihr habt auch schon für mich bestellt?"

„Klaro. So macht man das unter Freu…unter zusammen Reisenden", erklärte Sirius.

Die Kellnerin kam an den Tisch und brachte dreimal den Salat mit Hähnchenfleisch. Lily lächelte den Jungs zu. Die drei begannen zu essen. Jeder war in Gedanken versunken.

_James: Endlich eine normale Frage von ihr! Und dann noch ein Lächeln! Gott, was immer du gemacht hast, weiter so! Ein Lächeln von Lily Evans, das bekommt man nicht alle Tage und ich besonders nicht. Vielleicht wird ja doch noch alles gut, so wie ich es mir wünsche. Ich sollte dem Schicksal jetzt freien Lauf lassen. Denk immer dran, James: Nicht nervend werden! Sirius hatte wohl doch Recht: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt!_

_Lily: Irgendwie verstehe ich die Welt nicht mehr. Seitdem wir uns auf dieser Reise befinden, ist James Potter wie ausgewechselt! Okay, ich dachte noch, dass er sich nie verändern kann, aber vielleicht geht das ja doch. Zudem ist er ein richtiger Gentleman und spricht mich nicht mehr mit meinem Nachnamen an. Allgemein ist alles komisch: Keine ständigen Fragen, ob wir mal ausgehen und keine unsinnigen haartechnischen Veränderungen, wenn ich ihm begegne. Ich dagegen benehme mich wie die zickigste Kuh. Möglicherweise bin ich es noch von früher gewohnt, aber ich sollte das wohl mal ändern, schließlich hat er mir nichts getan. Vielleicht wird die Reise zu sechst ja doch noch toll! Die Antworten werde ich bald bekommen, bis dahin heißt es: Geduld haben!_

_Sirius: Oh Mann, sind die beiden Menschen neben mir jetzt zu Langweilern mutiert? Beschäftigen sich nur noch mit ihren Gedanken und dem Essen! Etwas in die Runde werfen bringt auch nichts, da kann ich mich ebenso gut mit der Topfpalme hinter mir unterhalten! Eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee! Nicht die Topfpalme, aber unterhalten! Ich könnte zur Kellnerin an den Tresen gehen und sie etwas bequatschen! Hoffentlich haben sich die Leichen neben mir dann ausgeschwiegen! Ja, das tue ich jetzt! _

Sirius stand auf und ging an die Bar, um Patricia, der Serviererin, über Frankreich auszufragen, schließlich war das der nächste Schritt auf dem langen Weg nach Italien.

James hatte bereits seinen Teller leer und starrte auf die Wand hinter Lily. Diese wurde auch fertig und es entstand dieses peinliche Schweigen, bei dem man sich nicht rausreden konnte.

„Ich…ich gehe mal auf die Toilette", sagte Lily und entfernte sich schnellstens vom Tisch. James starrte immer noch auf die Wand, als sie wiederkam.

„So, ich bin satt", sagte sie und versuchte gequält, nett zu sein.

„Ja ich auch. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich Sirius suche und wir dann bezahlen und zurück zu dem Rest der Gruppe gehen?", fragte James, ebenfalls mit viel Mühe.

Lily nickte zustimmend und James ging durch das Restaurant. Er sah seinen besten Freund an der Bar sitzen.

„Verdammt, Padfoot! Du hältst hier lockeren Smalltalk, während Lily und ich uns schweigend gegenübersitzen!", zischte James.

„Hey, ich dachte, das wäre ne tolle Chance für euch", verteidigte sich Sirius. „Ihr stellt euch einfach zu doof an!"

„Wir waren ja auch nur sieben Jahre verfeindet! Lass uns nun zu Remus, Emma und Penny gehen!"

„Hast Angst, dass du bei Evans jetzt einen Fehler machst, hä? Jetzt willst du zu Remus und den anderen Mädels, weil sie einmal gut gestimmt ist und du denkst, dass du es nur wieder schlimmer machen kannst! Bleib doch mal cool und verhalte dich ganz natürlich, nicht so aufgesetzt!"

„Okay, bezahlst du?"

„Was würdest du nur ohne Meister Sirius tun?"

James ging zurück zu Lily, aber diesmal versuchte er, gelassen zu sein. Lily stand auf, als sie ihn sah und ging mit ihm zusammen in die Halle vor. Dort warteten sie zusammen auf James besten Freund und konnten dann endlich zu ihren anderen Freunden zurückgehen.

Dort angekommen, musterte der Rest sie inständig.

„Na? Schön gegessen?", fragte Emma.

„Ja, sicher, nicht?", sagte Lily und schaute ihre Tischgenossen fragend an.

„Doch, na klar", meinte James und grinste aufgesetzt.

„Kann ich dich mal sprechen, Lily?", fragte Penelope. „Emma, du kommst auch mit!"

„Natürlich, gerne", antwortete Lily und die drei Mädchen gingen auf die andere Seite der Fähre.

„Was war da in dem Restaurant?", fragte Emma.

„Wie was? Ne Menge Essen war da!", sagte Lily.

„Ach hör auf mit den Witzen! Wir merken doch, dass sich da einiges verändert hat!", redete Penny.

„Bezüglich James und dir", fügte Em hinzu.

„Raus mit der Sprache!", forderte die neugierige Penelope lächelnd.

„Na ja, mir ist klar geworden, dass er in letzter Zeit so nett zu mir ist und mich nicht ständig fragt, ob ich mich mit ihm verabreden möchte. Ich glaube, er hat sich verändert. Am letzten Schultag war er noch wie ein pubertierender Teenager, aber jetzt kommt er mir so erwachsen vor. Ich kann mich aber auch irren!"

„Nein Lil, du liegst richtig. James hat sich verändert, wir alle merken das und auch du endlich!", erklärte Emma.

„Wir wollten schon Wetten abschließen, wann dir das endlich auffallen wird!"

„Da ist noch etwas!", sagte Lily.

„Jaaaaaa?", fragten die Freundinnen.

„Seit wir auf dieser Fähre sind, denke ich, dass mein ganzer Hass gegen Potter die blödsinnigste Einstellung meines Lebens war!"

„Ihr werdet euch auf diesem Trip besser kennen lernen, vielleicht ist das der Beginn einer Freundschaft!", spekulierte Penny.

„Wir werden es sehen", meinte Emma und zusammen gingen die Mädchen zu den Jungs zurück.

Am Abend wechselten sie auf französischen Boden über.

* * *

Na? Dafängt Lily tolle Fassade aber zu bröckeln an. Mal schauen, wann sie endlich Klarheit bekommt (Tüdeldü). Ein kleines Kommentar wäremir ganz lieb. Bitte... 


	4. Der Feind in meinem Bett?

Reviews:

An LilyEvans04: Die macht er schon nicht, da strengt er sich ganz schön an.

An Tuniwell: Das Kapitel hat leider etwas länger gebraucht.

An grindeloh: Naja, wär schon langweilig, wenn sie sich ewig hassen würden, dann gäbe es keine Weiterentwicklung der Charaktere.

An artemischel: Mit dem Kerl hast du vollkommen Recht. Lily merkt das ja auch schon.(endlich)

An Tinchen26: Danke, hab mir jetzt bei diesem Chap auch sehr viel Mühe gegeben.

An Flauschfuechsin: So trifft man sich wieder. Danke für das Meisterstück. Ob es Upside Down übertreffen kann?

An Stella Mirrow: Danke. Hier das neue Chap und ein neuer Schritt in der Entwicklung Lily-James. Und danke für das Review zu Upside Down.

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Irgendwie fehlte die Zeit an allen Ecken und Enden, besonders wegen dem ganzen Stress in der Schule und Fahrschule etc.

* * *

Kapitel 4: Der Feind in meinem Bett?

Lily konnte es gar nicht so richtig fassen. Sie war wirklich in Frankreich. Das erste Mal und dann nur auf der Durchreise. Emma schaute auf die Uhr.

„Schon sehr spät", sagte sie.

„Die Damen sind doch nicht etwa müde?", fragte Sirius.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!", zischte Lily zurück.

„Ehe die Beiden einschlafen, bist du schon längst im Reich der Träume", mischte sich die fahrende Penny ein.

„Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber können wir das Gespräch über Schlafen verwerfen? Ist doch vollkommen egal, wer zuerst schlummert, hauptsache wir bekommen alle genug davon, die Reise wird nämlich noch lang", meinte James.

„Diesen Gedanken hatte ich auch gerade", sagte Lily und schaute in ein wunderschönes Paar braune Augen.

James verschlug es wieder die Sprache.

_James: Diese grünen Augen! Lily ist wahrhaftig die schönste Frau, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Heute war wirklich ein ereignisreicher Tag: Der Beginn einer Reise, auf der die Frau meiner Träume beginnt, normal mit mir zu reden und dann auch noch denselben Gedanken. Mit Sirius ist mir das schon öfters passiert, aber in diesem Fall hat das ja eine viel stärkere Bedeutung. _

„James?", fragte Remus.

„Bin hier", antwortete dieser gedankenversunken.

„Nun, mir ist klar, dass wir dich nicht auf der Fähre vergessen haben", meinte Remus ungewöhnlich cool zurück.

„W-was?", fragte James nun irritiert.

„Du hast wirklich nicht zugehört!", sagte Sirius und klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter.

„Worum ging es denn?", wollte James weiter wissen.

„Penelope hat gefragt, ob wir im Bus oder in einer Pension schlafen wollen", sprach Emma.

„Ja?", reagierte James.

„Was meinst du denn dazu?", fragte Sirius leicht genervt und etwas überfordert.

„Wenn wir uns das leisten können, dann bin ich für letzteres", sagte James.

„Gut. Dann fahren wir zur Pension ‚La belle rêve', die ist hier irgendwo in der Nähe. Remus, gibst du bitte Emma die Karte?", fragte Penny.

Remus verdrehte leicht die Augen und reichte die Karte eine Reihe nach hinten. Er hatte erwartete, dass er eine zweite Chance im Kartenlesen bekommt.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten erreichten sie die Pension, die sich etwas außerhalb von Calais befand. Penny stieg aus dem Wagen und streckte sich erst einmal genüsslich.

„Wie viele Stunden Fahrt waren das jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Höchstens vier, die meiste Zeit haben wir auf der Fähre verbracht. Du musstest dich also nicht so sehr anstrengen", sagte Remus und grinste.

Penelope war kurz davor, ihn zur Seite zu schubsen. Anstrengung hatte sie mit Remus Weise, Karten zu lesen, genug.

„Nous sommes arrivés", sagte Lily.

„Hä?", fragte Sirius.

„Wir sind angekommen!", übersetzte Lily. „Ich muss mich doch auf diesen Besuch einstellen."

„Tu as raison. Je le fais toujours quand je visite un pays étranger", sagte James. (Übers. Du hast Recht. Ich mache das immer, wenn ich ein fremdes Land besuche.)

„Du sprichst französisch?", fragte Lily.

„Ich hatte als Kind ein französisches Kindermädchen. Die hat's mir beigebracht. Sie sagte, ich brauche das irgendwann mal", erklärte James.

„Meine Mutter ist Lehrerin. Sie wollte unbedingt, dass ich diese Sprache beherrsche", sprach Lily weiter.

„Schön, dass ihr das könnt, aber unsere Zimmer reservieren sich nicht von alleine! Könntet ihr euer Gespräch unterbrechen und uns diesen Gefallen tun?", fragte Emma.

„Natürlich!", meinten James und Lily gleichzeitig und schauten sich irritiert an. Dann gingen sie die Zimmer reservieren.

„Was haltet ihr von den Beiden?", fragte Penny. „Nur mal so als Frage, wo sie gerade weg sind."

„Wie schon oft gesagt, sie wären das perfekte Paar", antwortete Sirius.

„Ich glaube, Penny will über den Wandel von James und Lilys Verhalten sprechen", sagte Remus.

„Ich denke mal, sie gehen freundlich miteinander um, weil sie es müssen. Keiner von ihnen will, dass die Reise ein Desaster wird.", spekulierte Emma ohne zu verraten, was Lily auf der Fähre gesagt hatte.

„Nein, Blödsinn! Sie hat endlich erkannt, wie scharf Prongs ist!"

„Also Sirius, das ist ein bisschen weit hergeholt. Ich denke, Lily hat erkannt, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist, Zeit mit James zu verbringen. Er wirkt seit den Ferien auch viel erwachsener", sagte Penny.

„Das ist wahr. Er hat diese ununterbrochenen Kindereien genauso satt wie diese unbedeutenden Affären. Ich glaube, James ist jetzt bereit für eine feste Bindung. Aber lasst uns nicht mehr weiter darüber diskutieren, denn sie kommen da hinten", beendete Remus das Gespräch.

„Hi", sagte Lily.

„Ist alles gut gegangen?", fragte Penny.

„Na ja, eigentlich schon. Wir wollten zwar zwei Dreibettzimmer, aber wir werden die Nacht auch in drei Zweibettzimmern, eins mit Terrasse, überleben", erläuterte James.

„Jetzt ist nur die Frage: Wer mit wem?", warf Emma ein.

„Ich schlafe nicht mit Remus in einem Zimmer, der diskutiert mit mir die ganze Nacht über Straßenkarten!", jammerte Penelope und klopfte den Betroffenen dann scherzhaft auf den Rücken.

„Und mit Sirius teile ich bestimmt kein Zimmer! Der schnarcht das ganze Haus zusammen, sofern er heute Abend noch was trinken geht!", meinte James.

„Gut, dann schläft James bei Remus und Lily bei Sirius", sagte Emma.

„Willst du mir das etwa antun?", ärgerte sich Lily.

„So schlimm bin ich aber auch nicht…", murmelte Sirius und alle schauten ihn musternd an.

„Okay, okay, ich geb's ja zu!", fügte er dem bei.

Diese peinliche Situation war Lily unangenehm. Vielleicht hätten sie doch lieber im Bus schlafen sollen!

„Ich habe da eine Idee! Lily? James? Ihr habt doch eure Namen angegeben, falls es Probleme gibt, oder?", fragte Remus.

„Ja", antworteten die Beiden.

„Und dann könnt auch nur ihr beide die Beschwerde einreichen, oder?", fragte Remus weiter.

„Das ist richtig", sagte Lily.

„Dann bin ich dafür, dass ihr in einem Zimmer schlaft, damit der Rest nicht unnötigerweise geweckt wird. Emma schläft dann mit Penelope in einem Zimmer und ich opfere mich und werde dann morgen im Auto schlafen müssen, wenn Sirius mich die ganze Nacht wach hält. Was meint ihr?"

„Ich finde die Idee gar nicht schlecht. Penny und ich haben auch in der Schulzeit in einem Zimmer geschlafen. Lily hatte als Schulsprecherin letztes Jahr ihr eigenes genauso wie Remus."

„Ja und da Sirius eh die meiste Zeit im Raum der Wünsche war und sich mit Mädels amüsiert hat, konnte ich auch gesegnet schlafen", sagte James.

„Machen wir das denn nun so?", fragte Remus.

„Klar", antworteten Penny und Emma gleichzeitig.

„Warum nicht?", war Sirius Reaktion.

„Okay", sagte James.

„Einverstanden", war Lilys Antwort. Sie schaute James wieder an und zuckte mit den Schultern, um zu sagen: Egal, verhindern lässt sich's nicht!

Jeder holte seine Reisetasche aus dem Kofferraum. Sie gingen bis ins Dachgeschoss (was aber nicht allzu hoch war) und betraten ihre Zimmer. Lily und James hatten das mittlere mit einer kleinen Dachterrasse. Die anderen ‚Paare' waren direkt rechts und links von ihnen.

Lily stellte ihre Tasche ab und öffnete die Terrassentür.

„Also ich denke, dass wir uns das schönste Zimmer wirklich verdient haben, nachdem wir hier alles organisieren mussten", sagte sie locker. James nickte daraufhin nur.

„Hey, so schlimm ist es mit mir auch nicht. Ich rede vielleicht, während ich träume, aber damit musst du jetzt klar kommen."

James nickte erneut. Diese Frau verschlug ihm die Sprache.

_James: Hey, was ist denn mit Lily los? Sie ist auf einmal so locker und ich kriege kein Wort heraus! Bestimmt hält sie dich jetzt für einen totalen Idioten, James! Wo bleiben deine entspannten Sprüche? Na ja, vielleicht ist es aber auch besser so, denn sie scheint sich nicht zu unwohl in meiner Gegenwart zu fühlen. Ich sollte versuchen, die goldene Mitte zwischen Coolness und Gentleman finden._

_Lily: Haben Potter und ich jetzt etwa die Rollen getauscht? Jetzt ist er der Schüchterne und ich bin der Sprücheklopfer. Komisch, aber irgendwie hilft das ja gegen dieses komische Gefühl, mit dem Jungen das Zimmer zu teilen, der mich sieben Jahre genervt hat. Wie dem auch sei, ich bleibe einfach unverkrampft und dann werde ich die Nacht schon überleben!_

Lily legte sich aufs Bett und streckte Arme und Beine von sich.

„Erledigt?", fragte James.

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?", fragte Lily zurück.

„Ich bitte drum", meinte er.

„Ich bin ja nun das erste Mal in Frankreich und weißt du, worauf ich Lust habe?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Lust so richtig schön an die Bar zu gehen und mal alle Sorten Wein dort zu probieren. Ich meine, wenn man schon mal in Frankreich ist…" Lily grinste.

„Dann machen wir das!", sprach James.

„Was? Ehrlich?"

„Warum nicht? Die Anderen haben sicherlich auch Lust dazu. Vielleicht wollen sie nicht alle Sorten probieren, aber ein bisschen sollte schon drin sein."

„Und unser Budget?"

„Toleriert das. Dann gibt es halt ein Essen weniger in Italien."

„Super, dann zieh ich mich schnell um und dann gehen wir! Sag doch schon mal dem Rest Bescheid!"

Lily stürmte mit einem Rock und einem Top ins Badezimmer und machte sich in Windeseile fertig. Sie öffnete die Badezimmertür und trat ins Zimmer zurück und da stand James oben ohne! Er hatte Lily den Rücken zugewandt und suchte nach einem Shirt. Lily deutete ihre Anwesenheit durch ein kurzes Hüsteln an und James drehte sich schnell um. Ab diesem Moment staunte sie nicht schlecht. Er hatte den Oberkörper eines Gottes. Was Lily aber besonders aufgefallen war, das war die Tätowierung eines Pumas auf James linkem Schulterblatt.

„Du hast dich stechen lassen?", fragte Lily.

„Wenn man jung ist, dann muss man wohl alles miterleben", antwortete James und warf sich ein schwarzes T-Shirt über.

„Ich hab auch so was", sagte sie und hob ihre Haare hoch. Im Nacken befand sich eine kleine Elfe.

„Seit dem letzten Hogsmeadewochenende", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich hätte das nie von dir gedacht", staunte James nicht schlecht. „Aber wieso hab ich es denn vorher nie gesehen?"

„Na ja, das Wochenende ist ja gar nicht mal so lange her und danach musste ich noch dieses Pflaster tragen. Hast du den Anderen Bescheid gesagt?"

„Wir treffen sie gleich unten vorm Eingang der Pension", sagte James.

„Gut, dann mal los!", meinte Lily und lief nach unten.

Vorm Eingang:

„Wieso dauert das denn so lange?", fragte Emma genervt.

„Oh Mann, Emma, die sind beschäftigt!", warf Sirius ein.

„Hast du eigentlich nur das Eine im Kopf?", fragte Penelope.

„Nein, dann hätten andere Arten, sich zu amüsieren, ja keinen Platz mehr!", widersprach ihr Sirius.

„Aber trotzdem ist die Gewichtung immer noch zwei Drittel und ein Drittel", mischte sich Remus ein.

In diesem Moment kam Lily aus der Pension und schaute Remus irritiert an.

„Ein Drittel und zwei Drittel?", fragte sie.

„Sirius Gedankenverteilung", sagte Moony.

„Aha, alles klar, verstehe. Wo wollen wir hin?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Was uns hier in der Nähe auffällt", sagte Penny und gemeinsam gingen sie die Straßen entlang. Sie fanden ein kleines gemütliches Lokal und setzen sich an den Tisch. Lily bestellte sich erst einmal vier Gläser Wein, Sirius mischte mit. Penelope, die am nächsten Tag wieder fahren musste, griff auf ein einziges Glas zurück. Emma, James und Remus teilten sich zwei Flaschen Cidre.

Als die Getränke kamen, nahm Lily ihre Gläser und stellte sie in einer Reihe auf. Dann nahm sie eins davon und rief: „Prösterchen!"  
Die erste Stunde war sehr angenehm. Die Gruppe spielte mehrere Runden Rommé und unterhielt sich nebenbei nett. Die zweite Stunde war schon etwas abgedrehter. Lily, mittlerweile beim sechsten Glas Wein und sehr angetrunken, kicherte nur noch und legte dann ihren Kopf auf den Tisch, weil sie müde war. Sirius hatte genauso viel getrunken, bei ihm war es aber nicht so schlimm. Er war nur in eine Phase geraten, die er dauergrinsend durchlebte.

„Ich finde, wir könnten jetzt zurück zu unseren Zimmern gehen!", warf er ein.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", meinte Penny. James stand auf und ging die Getränke bezahlen. Der Rest außer Lily verdrückte sich schon mal nach draußen. Miss Evans schlummerte noch friedlich. James ging zu ihr und schnipste neben ihrem Ohr mit dem Finger. Sie schreckte hoch.

„Was'n los?", fragte sie.

„Wir gehen zurück zur Pension. Willst du hier weiterpennen oder mitkommen?", fragte James zurück.

Lily stand auf und schaukelte zur Tür hin. Dort stolperte sie. James kam ihr gleich zur Hilfe.

„Soll ich dich tragen?", fragte er belustigt.

„Nein, ich schaff' das schon!", antwortete Lily und schwankte weiter.

Draußen trafen sie auf den Rest der Gruppe.

„Geht doch schon einmal vor, Lily muss erst einmal ausnüchtern", sagte James und er und Lily gingen weiter Richtung Meer. Dann kamen sie an einen Strand. Lily lief gleich zum Meer, nahm ihre Sandaletten in die Hand und kühlte sich die Füße. Sie ging einige Meter lang, James folgte ihr. Dann drehte sich Lily wieder um.

„Oh Gott, dich hatte ich ja völlig vergessen!"

James lächelte und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Pension zurück. Lily lief nach dem Spaziergang keine Schlangenlinien mehr.

Sie erreichten ihr Zimmer und Lily trat auf die Terrasse. Dann ging sie sich die Zähne putzen, zog den kurzen Pyjama an und kam wieder zurück. James versuchte, es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich zu machen.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte Lily.

„Na ja, du willst doch sicher im Bett schlafen, dann ziehe ich mich zurück."

„Oh Mann, das Bett ist groß genug, darauf passen zwei Personen."

„Na ja, ich dachte halt, dass…"

„Hey, schon in Ordnung, du schläfst doch nicht das erste Mal neben einer Frau! Und solltest du was versuchen, dann wundere dich nicht, wenn du nie wieder aufwachst."

James legte sich hin, löschte das Licht, und wollte schon einschlafen, da machte Lily ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Hey, erst wird noch gequatscht!", meinte sie.

James öffnete seine Augen und sah einen Schatten neben sich liegen.

„Worüber willst du dich denn unterhalten?", fragte er.

„Alles mögliche. Zum Beispiel: Ist die Gedankenverteilung von Sirius wirklich wahr?"

„Na ja größtenteils. In der Schulzeit hat er mich jedenfalls immer auf dem aktuellen Stand gehalten. Das ist echt Wahnsinn, wie viele Frauen der Kerl schon hatte."

Sie redeten noch weitere Minuten über Sirius, dann wechselte das Gesprächsthema.

„Ich freue mich auf Italien", sagte Lily.

„Wer tut das nicht?"

„Was glaubst du, wie die Italiener so sind?"

„Willst du dir da etwa einen Mann angeln?"

„Vielleicht." Lily kicherte.

Dann wandten sie sich dem Ende zu und schliefen ein.

* * *

Das wäre es mal wieder für diese Runde! Wie fandet ihr es? Bin ich zu schnell mit der Entwicklung der Charaktere oder ist es richtig so? 


	5. Eine neue Idee

Reviews:

An Pretty Lily Potter: Wenn da zu viel passiert wäre, dann wäre ja die Spannung schon weg. Hab mir für die weitere Annäherung schon was herausgesucht.

An Flauschfuechsin: Na ja, bei den Beiden kommt es mir wie Liebe auf den zweiten Blick vor.

An LilyEvans04: Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, hatte Ideen aber keine Zeit.

An Tuniwell: Ich hoffe, dass auch dieses Kapitel dich begeistert.

An Stella Mirrow: So, hier hat Lily mal den bekannten Filmriss und ich hoffe du findest es amüsant.

An alle Leser:

Sorry, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet, aber kennt ihr das, wenn man Lust hat, etwas zu tun, aber partout keine Zeit findet? In den letzten Wochen war viel los, manchmal hätte ich gerne weiter geschrieben, aber ich wollte so viele WM-Spiele schauen (schade, dass unsere Jungs nur 3. sind) und da musste die Fanfic natürlich in den Hintergrund rücken, nicht böse sein! Werde jetzt hoffentlich schneller sein. Bevor ich euch meinen ganzen Lebenslauf hier aufschreibe, geht die Reise ins Land der Weltmeister 2006 jetzt mal lieber weiter…

Kapitel 5: Eine neue Idee

Lily wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr spät auf. Sie schaute durchs Zimmer. Erst fragte sie sich, was sie zum Teufel in diesem Hotelzimmer zu suchen hatte. Dann erinnerte sie sich: London…Dover…Straße von Dover…Calais…Pension. Sie beschloss, aufzustehen und etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, indem sie auf die Dachterrasse trat. Sie wunderte sich, dass sich ein ihr bekannter schwarzhaariger Junge schon dort befand.

„Morgen", sagte er.

Lily erschrak. Es war James Potter, der James Potter, der sie sieben lange Jahre genervt hatte, der James Potter, der sieben Jahre lang von ihr eine Abfuhr erteilt bekam, der James Potter, der die Schule sieben Jahre lang auf den Kopf stellte und letztendlich der James Potter, der letzte Nacht mit ihr das Bett geteilt hatte.

„Oh Gott, was ist denn gestern Nacht passiert?", fragte Lily erschrocken.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr dran?", fragte er.

„Na ja, es ist, als ob der Film frühzeitig zu Ende war."

„Also zuerst hast du ziemlich viel durcheinander getrunken und dann waren wir am Meer, Ausnüchterungsspaziergang, danach bist du nicht mehr so geschwankt und dann sind wir eingeschlafen, nachdem du dich entschlossen hast, die Unterhaltung im Bett aufzugeben."

„Wir waren alle noch am Meer?"

„Nein, nur du und ich."

„Oh mein Gott, ich war mit dir allein unterwegs? Du bist ja ganz nett, aber war das alles nicht etwas voreilig?"

„Voreilig? Sag mal, wovon redest du? Was soll voreilig gewesen sein? Mal zu zweit ans Meer gehen und sich die Füße kühlen? Das haben wir als Kinder schon gemacht!"

„Füße kühlen nennst du das jetzt?"

„Moment mal! Du verstehst da jetzt etwas ganz falsch. Wir waren wirklich nur spazieren. Das schwöre ich, hundertprozentig!"

„Ja wirklich? Und das zusammen in einem Bett ruhen, das war auch nur so schlafen?"

„Ja. Soll ich's dir beweisen? Erstens: So eine Art ausnutzen, das macht man einfach nicht, auf so ein Niveau kann ich getrost verzichten, da ist mir meine Ehre schon wichtiger als…du weißt schon. Zweitens: Du hattest heute früh ja wohl noch dein Nachtzeug an. Wenn du wirklich so zu gewesen wärst, dann hättest du's nicht mehr geschafft, dich anzuziehen, glaube mir! Drittens und letztens: Wenn dein Irrglaube wahr gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich wohl vollkommen anders begrüßt und nicht nur ‚Morgen' gesagt, oder?"

Lily ging James Worte noch einmal im Kopf durch. Er hatte Recht und sie wusste es. Bei anderen Mädchen würde er es eventuell ausnutzen, aber nicht bei ihr, auch wenn sie ihn zu gern so behandelte als hätte er es getan.

„Wie viel Zeit ist noch?", fragte Lily.

„Na ja, ich würde schon noch gerne etwas essen gehen, bevor wir weiter fahren. Ich würde mal sagen, du bist in einer Viertelstunde fertig und wir treffen uns halb elf mit den Anderen unten!", sagte James und schaute seiner Gesprächspartnerin in die Augen.

Lily stürmte ins Badezimmer und brauchte exakt 15 Minuten, um fertig zu werden und nebenbei wieder einmal über die schönen Augen eines Potter nachzudenken. Sie rannte ins Zimmer zurück, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und James, und lief nach unten zum Eingang. Dort waren sie die Ersten.

„Wir sind eine Minute zu spät und unsere anderen Freunde sind noch nicht da?", keuchte Lily.

„Ja, ich habe sie erst um elf hier her bestellt."

„WAS?", keifte Lily.

„Na ja, ich wollte testen, wie schnell du bist!"

„Du bestellst sie erst in einer halben Stunde her und ich muss hetzen? Du blöder Idiot!"

Mit diesen Worten ging Lily auf James los und schubste ihn. Er stolperte und landete auf dem relativ weichen Rasen. Dann kniete sich Lily neben ihn und versuchte ihn zu würgen. (Keine Angst! Nur so ganz leicht, wie man das macht, wenn man so tun will, als sei man sauer.)

„Ist das ein Paarungsritual?", fragte eine den Beiden bekannte Stimme: Penelope.

Das irritierte Mädchen stand neben den Streithähnen.

„Was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Na ich soll doch hier sein. Emma, Remus und Sirius kommen auch gleich", erklärte Penny.

Lily schaute James mit einem bösen Blick an. Er konnte in dieser Situation nur noch smart sagen: „Verarscht!"

Das sah Lily natürlich als neue Kriegserklärung an und schubste den aufstehenden James wieder auf den Boden zurück. Sie lief schnell zu der einen Meter entfernt stehenden Penelope, versteckte sich hinter ihr und rief mit französischem Akzent: „Schuft!" (also: schüft)

„Ich gehe dann mal lieber. Euer kleines Spiel müsst ihr unter euch alleine ausmachen", sprach Penny und ging die Straße hinunter. Lily folgte ihr schnell und traf auch so den Rest der Reisegruppe. James kam wenige Sekunden später und rempelte Sirius an.

„Hey!", kommentierte das Opfer.

„Wo essen wir?", fragte James.

„Guten Morgen, mein Freund", sagte Remus.

„Morgen allerseits", meinte James. „Also, wo gehen wir essen?"

„Da hinten sieht's gut aus", sagte Emma und zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Bäckerei.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch auf der Terrasse vor der Bäckerei. Lily und James gingen hinein, um Croissants und Kaffee zu bestellen, dann kamen sie zu den Anderen zurück.

„Und? Wie weit fahren wir heute?", fragte Remus.

„Na ja, es sind etwa 300 Kilometer bis Paris. Das schaffen wir, da fahren wir vielleicht 5 Stunden. Diesen Zwischenstopp will ich unbedingt machen", erzählte Penny.

„Oh ja, wenn wir um zwölf Uhr losfahren, sind wir bestimmt um 17 Uhr in Paris. Da gehen wir aber früher ins Bett, ich will es morgen mindestens bis Lyon schaffen", meinte Emma.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee", mischte sich Lily ein.

„Erzähl!", forderte Remus gespannt.

„Den größten Teil der Fahrt verbringen wir doch auf der Autobahn, nicht wahr Penny?", fuhr Lily fort.

„Du hast es erfasst, Lil", unterstützte Penelope ihre Freundin.

„Was haltet ihr davon, dass wir unseren nach jeweils 800 Kilometern einfach ändern?"

„Wie meinst du das jetzt?", fragte Sirius.

„Also: Penny fährt jetzt bis Paris. Dann wird sie noch mit uns auf den Eifelturm kommen, aber danach wird sie vollkommen erledigt sein. Während sie auf der langweiligen Autobahn fährt, schlafen alle anderen oder zwei von ihnen. Der Fahrer bekommt einen Assistenten zugewiesen, meinetwegen machen das jetzt Penny und Sirius. Diejenigen, die geschlafen haben, fahren weiter, während sich das Paar, das vorher gefahren ist, ausruht. An besonderen Sehenswürdigkeiten wird gehalten, die Schlafmützen werden geweckt. Natürlich ist das Schlafen im Auto nicht angenehm, aber wenn wir wirklich den ganzen Tag beziehungsweise die ganze Nacht gefahren sind, das sind die Schichten, dann geht auch das. Was denkt ihr?"

„Lily, das ist gar nicht mal so schlecht!", meinte Penny.

„So sparen wir die Kosten fürs Hotel!", freute sich Remus.

„Ja und können dafür in Italien öfters essen gehen", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Außerdem sind wir viel früher da, wenn wir sozusagen ununterbrochen auf Achse sind", sagte Emma.

„James, was meinst du zu Lily Vorschlag?", fragte Penny.

„Ach, ich muss mir das erst einmal überlegen…Die Idee ist…"

„Ja?", wollten alle neugierig wissen.

„Einfach spitze!"

Lily freute sich, dass ihr Vorschlag angenommen wurde. Das Essen kam wenig später und die Bande fuhr Punkt zwölf vom Parkplatz der Pension.

Penelope und Sirius übernahmen die erste Schicht, der Rest versuchte zu schlafen. Sirius erwies sich als ein besserer Kartenleser als Remus und so blieb die Fahrerin diesmal auch ruhig. Lily schlief trotz großen Kaffeemengen schnell ein, schließlich hatte sie in der Nacht nicht genug Schlaf abbekommen, aber das musste ja keiner wissen. Remus war auch ziemlich erledigt, er hatte in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zugemacht. James belegte Emma mit einem Schlafzauber, dann legte auch er sich hin und schloss die Augen.

Die Fahrt ging etwa zwei Stunden, dann hielt Penny auf einem Rasthof und schaute ihren Assistenten an.

„Was?", fragte Sirius.

„Geh mal Kaffee holen!"

„Hat die Dame sonst noch einen Wunsch?"

„Nein, aber ich brauche dringend eine Pause", meinte Penelope.

„Warum lassen wir diese verschlafene Bande nicht einfach hier liegen und gehen in das Café da drüben?"

„Tolle Idee, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Sirius!", scherzte sie.

„Ha, ha, ha!", schauspielerte er.

Die Beiden stiegen aus und schlossen den Bus ab. Dann gingen sie über den Parkplatz und bestellten zwei Kaffee und zwei Stück Kuchen (mit Händen und Füßen und auf englisch, was die Kellnerin nicht gerade erfreute). Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster. Der Kaffee und Kuchen kam gleich danach.

„Ich kann's nicht glauben, heute Abend sind wir in der Stadt der Liebe", freute sich Sirius.

„Ja, Paris ist schon toll, aber mal ehrlich: _Du _bezeichnest es als Stadt der Liebe?"

„Das hättest du mir nicht zugetraut, oder?", scherzte Sirius.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Emmas Freund Adam sagt das, aber er ist ein ganz anderer Typ als du."

„Wieso ist er eigentlich nicht dabei?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Er ist in Kansas bei einer Hochzeit. Sie vermisst ihn bestimmt jetzt schon", erzählte Penny und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

„Sie ist die Einzige von uns in festen Händen", sagte Sirius.

„Yep, aber nicht mehr lange, denke ich."

„Lily und James?"

„Bingo. Na ja, ist doch eigentlich gut gelaufen. Manchmal ist sie noch etwas zickig, aber sonst läuft es doch gut."

„Meinst du, das könnte was werden zwischen den Beiden?"

„Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. Ich hoffe es aber, sie sind sich nämlich gar nicht so unähnlich."

„Ja, wenn James ein Ziel hat, will er es unbedingt erreichen. Bei Lily hatte es bis jetzt leider noch nicht geklappt."

„Ach, das wird schon, aber sie dürfen sich nicht anderweitig verlieben", meinte Penelope.

„Und darin wird unsere Arbeit liegen. Ich werde alle Francescos und Antonios vergraulen, wenn sie sich Lily zu sehr nähern. Bei James mache ich mir keine Sorgen, der könnte auf einer Insel mit allen Supermodels wohnen und würde den ganzen Tag nur an das rothaarige Prinzesschen denken."

„Na so schlimm führt sie sich auch nicht auf, dass du sie Prinzesschen nennst. Sie ist manchmal sehr schlecht gelaunt, aber James ist daran auch nicht ganz unschuldig", verteidigte Penny ihre Freundin.

„Ich habe auch nicht behauptet, dass James das Unschuldslamm ist, aber…ach egal!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns nicht den Kopf über diese Dinge zerbrechen, sondern einfach mal abwarten, was jetzt kommt, Paris wird schon eine kleine Wirkung haben."

„Oder eine große. Na ja, wollen wir wieder los?", fragte Sirius.

„Okay."

Sie bezahlten und gingen zu den immer noch schlafenden Freunden zurück.

Der Rest der Fahrt gestaltete sich ebenso unspannend wie der Anfang. Sirius saß herum und beobachtete die Straße und Penny ödete das ständige Geradeaus ziemlich an. Kurz bevor sie die Hauptstadt erreichten, wachte Lily auf.

„Sind wir schon da?", gähnte sie.

„Nein, aber fast", antwortete Penelope.

Auch Emma öffnete die Augen und streckte sich (jedenfalls soweit es möglich war).

„Gott, dieser Schlaf tat echt gut", sagte sie.

„Leute, ich habe Hunger", meinte Lily.

„Keine Angst, da wirst du in Paris genug finden", sagte eine andere Stimme. Remus war aufgewacht. Nur noch James döste vor sich hin.

„So meine lieben Freunde, hier beginnt Paris!", schmetterte Penny.

„Paris? Hab ich was verpasst?", schreckte James hoch und der Rest konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Oh ja, James, du hast alles verpasst", versuchte Emma ernst zu bleiben, doch sie wurde durch Lilys Glucksen unterbrochen.

„Du hast nichts verpasst, aber dein Schreck war echt komisch", sagte Lily, die immer noch belustigt war.

„Na warte, dich schicke ich mit dem Besen nach Italien!", konterte James.


	6. Paris

Reviews:

An Pretty Lily Potter: Ein bisschen gemein, aber das ist halt James!

An Philomena Valo: Nicht ganz so jung, 18, aber egal. Bin in meinem Freundeskreis der Clown, das sollte das kindische erklären, aber irgendwann wird's dann auch richtig ernst. War im Finale eigentlich für Frankreich, na ja wenigstens gab's beim Italiener nach'm Spiel was gratis.

An Stella Mirrow: Ja, ja, wird schon, wir sprechen hier schließlich von Lily und James... Würde zu gerne noch einmal WM haben, war doch sooo schön…selber mitspielen wäre jedoch noch besser…scherz, lieber weiterschreiben

An Flauschfuechsin: Diesmal musst du auch nicht so lange warten.

An Tuniwell: Das 6. Kapitel ist hoffentlich noch besser.

An Tinchen26: Na ja, ein Teil des fünften Kapitels lag lange auf'm Rechner, der Rest kam nach dem Fußball ganz fix!

An Bananenschnee: Geniale Idee! Aber wir haben ja noch den schönen Sirius, zu dem das auch hervorragend passt!

An LilyEvans04: Ja, wenn man so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen muss, kann man sich doch nicht die ganze Zeit streiten…

An Sonexa: Sirius und Penny? Na mal schauen, ich lege mich noch nicht fest. Bis dann.

An Zaubermaus: Ich glaube, in Italien folgen noch mehr Strandspaziergänge und die werden dann genauer beschrieben…

Nach dem langen Entzug :-) geht's jetzt etwas flotter voran. Have fun…

Kapitel 6: Paris

Die Straßen waren voller Autos. Hohe Häuser türmten sich an den Straßen auf. Von weitem konnten die Freunde den Eiffelturm sehen.

„Da ist unser Ziel!", kreischte Emma.

„Ganz ruhig", meinte Remus.

Penelope parkte in einer kleinen Seitenstraße und zu Fuß machten sich alle auf den Weg. Es waren kaum Wolken am Himmel und Paris sah live und bei Sonnenschein noch schöner aus als Lily es auf den ganzen Fotos gesehen hatte. Sie kaufte sich in einer kleinen Bäckerei noch schnell ein Schokocroissant, dann konnte es losgehen.

„So viele Stufen", maulte Penelope, worauf sie die entsetzten Blicke einiger Französinnen erntete.

„Stell dich nicht so an, wir ziehen das jetzt durch!", entgegnete Remus.

Als sie die erste Treppe geschafft hatten, war Penny schon aus der Puste und kommentierte ihr Verhalten mit den Worten: „Ihr musstet ja auch nicht fahren!"

Sirius trug sie bis zur zweiten Plattform hinauf, doch dann war auch er erledigt.

„Also von hier aus reicht mir der Blick auch", sagte er und schnaufte.

„Ich denke auch, dass ich nicht noch höher möchte", sprach Emma.

„Ich sowieso nicht", meldete sich Penny zu Wort.

„Und wer kommt dann mit mir nach ganz oben?", fragte Lily. Sie musste zwar auch eine Verschnaufpause einlegen, aber sie wollte es sich nicht entgehen lassen, Paris einmal von der obersten Stelle des Eifelturms zu sehen.

„Ich komme mit", meinte James.

„Sonst noch wer?", fragte Lily.

Remus wollte eigentlich, doch dann überlegte er sich, dass es nicht so schlecht wäre, die Beiden alleine nach oben gehen zu lassen, schließlich wäre es die Chance. Zwei, die zusammen gehören alleine mit Blick über die Stadt der Liebe.

„Nein danke, Leute, ich bleibe hier", sagte er und Lily und James stiegen die nächste Treppe hinauf.

„Wir kommen auch gleich wieder", informierte Lily den Rest.

„Wir machen uns schon keine Sorgen", redete Sirius auf sie ein.

Nach kurzer Zeit waren James und Lily endlich oben. Lily lief sofort zum Geländer.

„Wow, ist das schön", schwärmte sie und blickte auf die kleinen Häuser unter sich. Dann ging sie zu der anderen Seite und betrachtete die Seine.

„Weißt du was?", fragte sie James.

„Hm?"

„Stell dir vor, du bist ein Vogel. Unten zwischen den Menschen bist du unheimlich klein, der Fluss kommt dir erschreckend riesig vor und dann bist du so hoch wie wir hier stehen. Auf einmal sind die Menschen klein wie Ameisen und der Fluss wirkt wie ein kleiner Brunnen, der in deinem Garten steht."

„Vögel sind frei. Sie können die Menschen entweder verachten, weil sie aus der Luft so klein sind oder sie können sie fürchten, weil sie am Boden wie enorm große Ungeheuer wirken."

„Genau und darin liegt der Fehler vieler Menschen, sie kennen nur eine Seite einer Person und mühen sich nicht, sie mal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Ich gehörte bis heute wohl auch zu dieser Sorte."

„Du? Wieso denn das? Gerade du hast doch immer versucht in allen Slytherins noch einen Funken Gutes zu finden!"

„Es geht hier nicht um die Slytherins, es geht um dich und mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es die andere Luft hier oben ist, aber mir ist erst heute und in diesem Augenblick so richtig klar geworden, dass du nicht nur der nervige Junge bist, der immer noch auf ein Date mit mir hofft, und den ich deswegen hasse. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du sehr nett bist und dich um mich und nicht um deine Chance auf eine Verabredung sorgst."

Lily schaute James ernst in die Augen.

„In einem Punkt gebe ich dir Unrecht", sagte James.

„Unrecht?"

„Ja, ich sorge mich um dich und ich will sicherstellen, dass es dir gut geht…"

„Aber das habe ich doch gesagt", unterbrach Lily James. Der legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund.

„Aber auf die Verabredung hoffe ich nach sieben Schuljahren immer noch."

„Darauf brauchst du nicht mehr hoffen, denn hier ist sie! Wir Beide oben auf dem Eifelturm, um uns herum nur Touristen, die wir nicht kennen. Ist doch das perfekte Date. Besser als irgendwo essen zu gehen."

„Ich würde ein Essen aber nicht zurückweisen", sagte James und Lily gab ihm lächelnd den Rest ihres Croissants.

„Ich möchte am liebsten nie wieder hier runter", träumte Lily.

„Es kommen dunkle Wolken auf uns zu", sagte James.

„Und?", fragte Lily leise.

Wenige Minuten später startete der Regen und die Beiden fanden Schutz unter Lilys kleinem Regenschirm.

„Die Stadt wirkt wie ein verschwommenes Ölgemälde", sprach Lily.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch wieder zu unseren Freunden gehen und dann in einem Café Schutz suchen und…"

Weiter konnte James seinen Satz nicht sprechen, denn etwas Unglaubliches war geschehen. Lily, die Person, die er vergötterte, küsste ihn. Auch Lily war durcheinander, sie konnte sich diese Gefühlsreaktion nicht erklären. Nach kurzer Zeit brach sie den Kuss ab.

„Entschuldige, ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, ich muss jetzt runter", stotterte sie und rannte zur Treppe.

„Lily!", rief James ihr hinterher, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Er blieb im Regen stehen.

Weiter unten warteten Penelope, Emma, Remus und Sirius.

„Wo bleiben die denn nur?", quengelte Emma.

„Lass ihnen Zeit", beruhigte Remus sie.

„Da!", machte Penelope auf sich aufmerksam und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die hinunter stürmende Lily.

„Ich muss weiter! Wartet nicht auf mich!", sagte Lily im Vorbeilaufen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Sirius.

„Lily!", schrie James und polterte die Treppe hinunter. Sirius baute sich vor seinem besten Freund auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Sie…sie hat mich geküsst und stürmt nun davon", berichtete James aufgeregt.

„Sie sagte zu uns, dass wir nicht auf sie warten sollen", jammerte Penny.

„Sie will doch nicht etwa…", sagte Remus geschockt.

„Was?", fragte Emma.

„Egal, schnell hinterher!", rief Remus und alle stürmten die Treppen herunter. Unten war keine Lily zu finden.

„Okay Leute, wir teilen uns auf: Ihr Mädels bleibt zusammen, Paris kann gefährlich sein. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns am Bus wieder, wenn Lily dann noch nicht da ist, suchen wir sie zusammen, also schnell!", befahl Sirius und lief in Richtung Notre-Dame. Die Mädchen liefen den Weg südlich vom Eifelturm ab, Remus lief über die Brücke. James rannte am Seineufer entlang.

Die Bänke waren durch den Regen leer, niemand saß dort, doch James wollte die Hoffnung einfach nicht aufgeben. Sie musste doch hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Nach ein paar Minuten setzte er sich auf eine der nassen Bänke.

_Was, wenn sie sich etwas angetan hat? Was, wenn jetzt alles vorbei wäre? Es hätte alles so schön anfangen können und nun kann alles kaputt sein! _

Auf einmal prasselte der Regen nicht mehr auf James' Haut. Jemand hielt einen Regenschirm über ihn. Er schaute hinauf und erkannte sie. Lily! Sie hatte rote Augen vom vielen Weinen, doch sie war ruhig.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte sie.

James nickte und Lily nahm Platz.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie. James schwieg immer noch. Er hätte sie zu gerne in die Arme genommen, aber er konnte nicht. Der Schock saß noch zu tief und was wäre, wenn sie wieder abhauen würde?

Lily drehte ihren Kettenanhänger hin und her: „Ich weiß nicht, was da oben in mich gefahren ist. Ich habe dich geküsst, einfach so. Nicht, dass es nicht schön war, aber ich fühlte mich, als würde ich neben mir stehen. Das bin ich einfach nicht. Zu einem Kuss zählt mehr als zu zweit auf dem Eifelturm stehen. Ich kann das nicht ohne Liebe. Du magst das vielleicht kindisch und naiv halten, aber so denke ich eben!"

James schaute in ihr besorgtes Gesicht.

„Das ist in Ordnung, aber wieso bist du davon gelaufen?"

„Ich war einfach so erschrocken von mir selbst, dass ich einfach weg musste, ich war wie auf der Flucht vor mir selbst und ich habe dich überrumpelt, was mir immer noch unangenehm ist."

„Lily?"

„Ja?"

„Dir muss nichts unangenehm sein, ich kenne solche spontanen Taten sehr gut. Du bist doch immer noch dieselbe Lily Evans wie vorher, Kuss hin oder her."

„Danke", murmelte Lily und schnaubte in ihr Taschentuch.

„Und nun lass uns zu unseren Freunden gehen, die machen sich bestimmt immer noch Sorgen um uns!", schlug James vor.

„Okay", sagte Lily und lächelte dann wieder und wie durch ein Wunder hörte der Regen auf.

Sie gingen am Ufer gemeinsam zurück, manchmal rannte Lily vor und blieb dann abrupt stehen.

„Lily, was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte James. „Willst du die Vögel verschrecken?"

„Nein, ich genieße Paris wie ein Künstler!"

„Künstler laufen und bleiben dann stehen in der Hoffnung, dass andere Leute in sie rein rennen?"

„Nein, du hast ein Panorama vor deinen Augen, dann betrachtest du es, siehst wie schön es ist und musst dann vor ihm fliehen, weil die Schönheit so vergänglich ist und du Angst hast, dass der Eindruck verschlechtert wird."

„Aha", sagte James und tat so, als verstünde er es. In seinem Inneren wunderte er sich nur, wie verrückt diese junge Dame sein kann.

Am Bus warteten schon ihre Freunde.

„Mensch Lily! Was war denn los?", fragte Emma, während sie ihre Freundin umarmte.

„Lily, alles klar?", wollte Penny wissen.

„Wo war sie denn?", fragte Remus James.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich saß an der Seine und sie kam zu mir."

„Lily, Lily!", sagte Sirius.

„Okay Leute", unterbrach Lily ihre Freunde. „Ich will mich jetzt nur umziehen, die Fragen beantworte ich euch später und ich glaube, wir alle wollen aus den nassen Klamotten raus."

Sie zogen sich auf den Toiletten in einem Café um und gingen dann zurück.

„Und die heutige Strecke fahre ich", meinte Lily und stieg vorne ein. Der liebe James war natürlich ihr Assistent. Die weitere Reise konnte sehr spannend werden…

Sooo...Das war es mal wieder mit dem neuen Kapitel. Ich musste einfach die Sache mit dem Laufen und Stehen bleiben einbauen, Lily braucht nämlich auch eine Macke, wenn James schon so viele hat. Wie auch immer, see you later!


End file.
